Una extraña visita nocturna
by Bl-182
Summary: Nihao! ke tal? soy nueva en esto,pero esta historia trata de una muchacha ke llega de visita y se hace amiga de Harry... pero algo extraño hace ke él sospeche de Ana (la amiga xD) ke habrá sido? xDDD


Cap.1-Una extraña visita nocturna

Era una noche ventosa en Privet Drive. El tiempo amenazaba tormenta. Las calles estaban desiertas, no había ningún rastro de que hubiera alguien por ahí.

Un chico se asomaba por la ventana de la casa número 4. Parecía esperar algo con ansiedad.

-No te desesperes, Harry. Ya llegará- se decía a sí mismo.

Harry había estado esperando los TIMOS con nerviosismo, pues todo dependía de ellos para ser auror. Días antes había recibido una llamada. Fue Ron. Al fin sabía utilizar el teléfono.

-¿Bueno? Con Harry Potter, por favor.

-Sí, Ron. ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Ah! Qué bueno que contestas tú. Pensé que me iba a topar con tu "amable y cortés" tío Dursley.

-No, ellos no se encuentran en la casa. Salieron por la despensa de la semana.

-¡Oh! Bueno. Mejor así. Sólo te hablaba para preguntarte si ya te habían llegado los TIMOS.

-No, todavía no. ¿Y a ti?

-Tampoco. Qué raro, tenían que haber llegado la semana pasada.

-Sí, es cierto. Esperaré hasta llegar al colegio para saber qué pasó.

-Yo no. Mi madre mandará a papá a Hogwarts para que le pregunte a McGonagall o a Dumbledore lo que ocurrió.

-De paso que le pregunte por los míos también, por favor.

-Descuida, lo hará.

-Gracias. Oye... ¿has hablado con Hermione?

-No, no la he visto. Al parecer se hunde más de lo debido en los libros. A lo mejor se la chupó uno.

-Jajajajaja. Quién sabe. Luego le llamo.

-Bueno, Harry, te tengo que dejar. Mi deber como hermano me llama. Ginny está con Dean, parece que no tiene nada que hacer, pues ya tiene bastante rato. Cuídate. Adiós.

-Igualmente. Adiós.

Desde aquella llamada, Harry sentía que su peso de angustia se había aligerado. Pensar que el padre de Ron pudiera hacerse cargo de la situación, lo tranquilizaba un poco.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez Lord Voldemort estuviera interfiriendo más en los asuntos del colegio.

Antes de regresar en el expresso de Hogwarts, Malfoy había estado alardeando sobre su padre: el día anterior El Profeta había publicado un artículo sobre la fuga de todos los mortífagos que habían sido capturados, incluyendo Lucius Malfoy.

Este suceso de ninguna manera pasaba desapercibido en el mundo muggle. Se habían presentado casos de muertes extrañas, desapariciones inauditas, acontecimientos inusuales. A las autoridades muggles los sacaban de sus casillas, pues no sabían cómo evadir estos sucesos para que la gente no cundiera el pánico ni se asustara.

Por otro lado, la Orden del Fénix hacía lo que podía: recaudaba más magos y brujas dispuestos a cumplir con las misiones o enmiendas, capturaban y acechaban a los mortífagos, se ocupaban de dar excusas a los muggles para que no captaran los sucesos más recientes, en fin, no estaban desocupados en ningún momento.

Harry se sentía asquerosamente inútil. Al ver que los demás estaban en constante guardia lo hacía sentir mal. Esperaba con mucho anhelo el regreso a Hogwarts. Se sentía más solo que nunca. Ya sólo faltaba una semana para el 1 de septiembre.

Para despejar su mente de los pensamientos que lo acorralaban, se puso a estudiar.

Le habían dejado muchos deberes, ya no sabía cómo salir de ellos. Tomó el libro "Pociones: líquidos controladores de la Magia" y se puso a hacer los deberes. Tenía que encontrar las propiedades mágicas y curativas de un hamic y redactar el procedimiento para hacer la poción noicamoshart.

Harry estaba absorto en su redacción, cuando escuchó el ruido de un motor. Los Dursley habían llegado.

Al parecer venían contentos, algo raro en ellos pues siempre encontraban un motivo para estar disgustados con los demás.

Cuado bajaron del coche, alguien más iba acompañándolos: una joven. Era alta, delgada, de tez blanca, tenía el cabello negro y largo y una cara afilada. Vestía unos holgados jeans azules, una larga playera negra y unos tenis negros. Un piercing marcaba su labio inferior y usaba unas pulseras muy góticas. Vestía muy al estilo punk. Cargaba una patineta bajo el brazo.

Harry se extraño de que una chica así acompañara a sus tíos hasta su casa. Se paró y se inclinó un poco sobre la ventana, teniendo cuidado de pasar desapercibido.

Tío Vernon habló:

-Vamos, Anna. Entra, estás en tu casa.- Harry pudo percibir el tono forzado de su tío.

-Gracias, sr. Dursley. Lamento las molestias.- respondió la joven.

-¡Oh! Claro que no es ninguna molestia, querida. Ahorita que entres, Duddy te enseñará tu cuarto mientras yo preparo la cena, ¿verdad cachorrito?-terció Tía Petunia.

-Eeeeeeeh... sí, claro... con gusto.- balbuceó Dudley. De pronto se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. A Harry le hacía gracia ver a Dudley en esa situación.

Anna hizo un gesto de asco por debajo, sin que los Dursley la vieran.

Entraron a la casa y Tío Vernon cargaba con una maleta. Al parecer era de Anna. Harry no se imaginaba para qué la querían, pero ya se estaba interesando por esa extraña chica.

De pronto, oyó pasos en la escalera. Alguien subía. Harry se apresuró a guardar apresuradamente sus libros, pergaminos, tinteros y plumas en su baúl, se echó un clavado a la cama y fingió estar durmiendo. Abrieron la puerta con estruendo y alguien lo zangoloteó bruscamente.

-Despierta muchacho. No tengo todo el tiempo- era Tío Vernon. Harry fingió despertarse de un sobresalto.

-¿Eh? ¿qué ocurre?

-Rápido, cámbiate de habitación hacia el ático. Ocuparemos este cuarto. Recoge todo y vete. Quiero que el cuarto esté desocupado en menos de quince minutos. ¡De prisa! ¿entendido?.

-Sí, Tío Vernon- respondió Harry con un tono de disgusto.

-¿Disculpa?- repuso Tío Vernon, con una ceja levantada.

-Que ya me apuro- se vio obligado a responder Harry.

-Así me gusta; no tardes- aseveró Tío Vernon, y salió dando un portazo.

-Estupendo. Lo que me faltaba- Pensó Harry recogiendo las cosas que tenía esparcidas por el suelo.

Tomó la jaula vacía de Hedwig, el baúl y su ropa, y se preparó para salir.

Subió al ático. Era un cuarto pequeño, empolvado y muy maltratado, a cada paso el piso crujía, daba la impresión de que se iba a ir todo abajo. Las paredes eran de madera y estaban astilladas y muy desgastadas. La cama era un colchón muy raído y sucio. Había una ventana que daba hacia el pequeño jardín de la casa. Se acercó al colchón y empezó a tender. Cuando estaba poniendo el baúl a un lado de un buró, oyó golpecitos en la ventana. Era Hedwig. Llevaba una rana en el pico.

Harry se apresuró a abrirle y dejarla pasar. Venía empapada. Fuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Era una noche muy oscura y tormentosa. Se escuchaban truenos estruendosos y se veían en el cielo relámpagos destellantes y relucientes.

Hedwig se sacudió las plumas y se preparó a dormir. Harry también tenía sueño, por lo que se desvistió y se puso el pijama para meterse a la cama.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¡¡DESPIERTA!! ¡Ahora!- era la voz de Tía Petunia.

Harry vio hacia la ventana y vio que todavía era de noche. A decir verdad, no había dormido mucho. Se sorprendió de ver a sus tíos junto a su cama.

-Siéntate, muchacho. Te diré lo que tienes que hacer durante las próximos días que te quedan de estancia aquí, hasta que te vayas a ese colegio de locos psicópatas-anunció Tío Vernon. Harry estaba expectante- nuestra nueva huésped, Anna, la hija de mi nuevo jefe, el sr. Mack, se hospedará en mi casa hasta que él regrese.

-¿Y qué quieren que yo haga al respecto?- preguntó extrañado Harry.

-Quedarte aquí, claro; todo el tiempo, para que Anna no se dé cuenta de tu existencia en esta casa- Harry empezaba a molestarse de verdad. No le ofendía el hecho de quedarse encerrado, pues mejor para él para no toparse con los Dursley, sino que no lo dejaran utilizar a Hedwig para enviar mensajes a la Orden y a sus amigos Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Neville, pues con estos últimos había trabado una amistad muy estrecha.

-¿Y cómo comeré, iré al baño y haré mis necesidades? Para cuando salga de aquí pareceré zombi y estaré más flaco todavía.

-No exageres- le dijo Tía Petunia con la cara fruncida- podrás ir al baño en la noche y muy temprano en la mañana, y Duddy te traerá la comida y fingirá que vendrá a entrenar box.

-Seguro que lo hará, y de paso envenenará la comida, si es que ya no lo está-susurró Harry para sí.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Tío Vernon con los ojos brillando de furia. Tal vez lo había escuchado.

-Nada, nada. ¿Y por qué no puedo hablar con Anna? ¿qué es la sobrina de Osama Bin Laden o qué?

-No seas estúpido. No queremos que se den cuenta de que tú estás aquí, muchacho. De que eres un extraño, un anormal- le espetó Tío Vernon.

-¡Uy! no se vayan a derretir- le contestó Harry.

-Ya sabes... un ruido, un grito, una salida de esta habitación, un mensaje de ese maldito pichón o lo que sea que perturbe el silencio de esta habitación... y estás muerto. ¿Entendido?

-Sí- dijo Harry con un tono de voz que dejaba entrever el odio y el resentimiento.

-Bien- dijo Tía Petunia, y los tres salieron dando un portazo. Harry se había quedado paralizado, sintiendo un odio hacia sus tíos. Ya estaban de más los abusos que tenían sobre él. Quería gritar, llorar, hablar con alguien. Se sentía muy mal... frustrado, enojado, disgustado, indignado, ultrajado, impotente... su cuerpo estaba repleto de muchas emociones.

En un ataque de ira, tomó un libro y lo arrojó hacia la pared. Hizo un ruido perturbador.

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta, queda pero audiblemente. No sé apresuró a abrirla, pues pensó que podían ser sus tíos que entrarían para regañarlo por lo que acaba de hacer. Con cautela, tomó el cerrojo y lo giró. Ante él estaba una muchacha alta y de cabello, con un pijama de pantalón negra y una camisa gris moteada de rayas negras. Llevaba unos tenis negros.

Era Anna. Ambos se miraron. Intercambiaron una mirada y Anna fue la primera que habló:

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante.

Harry se sorprendió de que Anna encontrara el lugar donde lo escondieron sus tíos... ¿acaso sabría ella algo que él no? si no fue así, ¿cómo pudo llegar hasta donde estaba él? Mientras cerraba la puerta le invadían ese tipo de preguntas.


End file.
